Ancient One
The Ancient One was a character from Marvel Comics that was featured in the 2016 film Doctor Strange. She was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Background Little was made known about the history of the Ancient One, who never spoke of her past. However, it was revealed that she was Celtic, as well as the latest in a long line of Sorcerers Supreme who was responsible for safeguarding the world against mystical or magical threats. Hence, she was one of the most powerful practitioners of magic on Earth. ''Doctor Strange After Dr. Stephen Strange gets his hands mangled in an automobile accident, he finds the Ancient One and asks her to heal his hands. The Ancient One, realizing that Doctor Strange is the next in line to become the Sorcerer Supreme, teaches Strange everything she knows about magic, and thus Strange becomes the next Sorcerer Supreme. Avengers: Endgame'' During the Time Heist, in 2012, the Ancient One defends the New York Sanctum during Loki's invasion. The Ancient One notices the Hulk arriving at the Sanctum, looking for Dr. Strange. Realizing that Hulk was from the future, the Ancient One tells him that Strange is not a Master of the Mystic Arts and asked what the Hulk want from him. When the Hulk said he wanted the Time Stone, the Ancient One refused and pushed the Hulk out of his body in astral projection so they could talk civilly. When the Hulk revealed Thanos's success in wiping half of the population and the Avengers' plan to undo the Decimation, the Ancient One still refused to give up the Time Stone as it could result in an alternate timeline. Even with the Hulk proposing that they'll return the stone and the other Infinity Stones to their proper places and promising to do so, the Ancient One still refused to give up the stone. However, the Ancient One becomes shocked when the Hulk says that Strange willingly gave the stone to Thanos. Realizing Strange would have only given Thanos the stone for a reason, the Ancient One decided to trust her future successor and gave the stone to the Hulk. After restoring life to the universe and defeating Thanos and his armies, Captain America traveled back in time to return all the Infinity Stones to their proper places, including the Time Stone which he gave back to the Ancient One. Trivia *The Ancient One, alongside Jeri Hogarth, Mar-Vell, Morgan Stark, Ghost, Makkari and Gabriella Rosetti, are the only characters who were originally male in most medias and in original comic continuity, and were portrayed by female actors in Marvel Cinematic Universe. **In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Ancient One is a caucasian woman, in the comics the Ancient One is an Tibetan man. This change was made to avoid offending Chinese audiences due to China's complicated relationship with Tibet. Gallery Screenshots Doctor-Strange-14.png Doctor-Strange-15.png Doctor-Strange-23.png Doctor Strange - Trailer Screenshot.jpg Doctor Strange 42.jpg Doctor Strange 30.jpg Doctor Strange 29.jpg Doctor Strange 95.jpg Doctor Strange 91.jpg Doctor Strange 77.jpg Doctor Strange 76.jpg Doctor Strange 115.jpg Miscellaneous Doctor Strange - Spanish Poster 4.jpg doctor-strange-funko-pop-ancient-one.jpg Doctor Strange photography 11.jpg Doctor Strange photography 10.jpg Dr. Strange - Textless - Ancient One.jpg Doctor Strange - Orange Poster.jpg Lego The Ancient One.jpg Category:Live-action characters Category:Doctor Strange characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Mentors Category:Immortal Category:Deceased characters Category:Sorceresses Category:The Avengers characters Category:Acquired characters